


Mouthful

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Series: Written on the Sky [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too much of a good thing is possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouthful

Levi heard Erwin’s footsteps in the hallway and greeted him in the open doorway.

"I didn’t think you would be gone so long."

Levi had been polishing a composition at the piano, sleeves rolled up and a cup of tea on the bench beside him. A brisk wind had blown through New York but he kept a window open regardless and it showed in the carefree style of his hair.

Erwin feasted his eyes on Levi’s trim waist, the arm stretching up to block his entry into the apartment.

"Would saying I missed you terribly sooth some of your ire?"

Levi’s mouth screwed up and he pushed away from the door frame.

Erwin followed him in, closing and locking the door. He dropped his bag to the floor and hung up his coat.

The air smelled clean and he knew Levi had been scrubbing since he’d left. When he wasn’t sitting on the piano bench, Erwin knew he would have been cleaning on his hands and knees.

On his hands and knees. Erwin had missed the sight of that. Since leaving Europe, they had found their home in each other. That familiarity included losing themselves in sexual release.

The bed was made, sunlight falling across the duvet as Levi pulled the curtains half open.

Erwin put his arms around his waist, bent low to kiss his neck. Levi made a strangled sound, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Erwin’s hair and pull him down for a proper kiss.

"I take it you missed me as well."

Levi broke free and turned in his arms. ”I missed parts of you, to be truthful.” He began to unbutton Erwin’s shirt but stopped when he felt Erwin’s gaze burn into him from above.

"I thought about how it would have felt to lose you while I was away, thinking about you starving and disease-ridden and fed into an oven when your body finally gave up."

Levi’s hands dropped. He thought about his parents and so many other people who had gone into camps and never come out again.

"Soon," Erwin promised and he touched Levi’s pulse. He had promised to change him when he was older, when he was tired of the mortal coil.

"Je sais."

Erwin fingers popped the top button of his shirt loose and Levi felt heat rush to his neck and face. He wondered if he would ever grow out of his awkward posturing. Erwin had assured him that he was nearly as innocent in ways of love as Levi but Erwin was so much older than him and the only love he’d had before was the piano.

"Well?" Erwin lifted an eyebrow dramatically, head turning slightly. "Are we going to stand here for the rest of eternity or are you going to welcome me home?"

Levi rose onto the tips of his toes and bit at his lips savagely. He wanted to climb Erwin and kiss him from above, show how much his presence had been missed.

Erwin allowed it until he could get Levi’s arm around his back, pressing it hard against his spine. One of his hands went down the back of his slacks, gripping a buttock hard.

"What do you think you’re doing, boy?"

His breath was hot and wet against Levi’s ear and he felt him squirm against his chest, as if he were already taking his cock.

"S’il vous plaît," Levi hissed.

Erwin released his arm and threw him down onto the bed, kneeling between his spread thighs.

"Is this my shirt?" Erwin ran his fingers over the buttons, flicking each one open until Levi’s chest was bare to him.

"Yes. It smells like you."

A tongue touched his navel, swirling up to envelop a nipple in wetness.

Erwin made his way back down, nipping at the sensitive flesh of inner thigh until it was a web of blossoming bruises and blade-thin scratches. He lapped up the blood and groaned. Each mark was a declaration of possession.

Mine.

You belong to me.

I will kill all who dare touch you.

Erwin wanted to sink his teeth into the soft flesh, drink Levi down like the finest wine.

"Do you know how wonderful you taste?"

Their lips met in a languid kiss and Levi gasped at his own blood on Erwin’s tongue, feasting on himself from the delicious wet wound of his lover’s mouth.

He gave Levi’s shoulders the same treatment, had always loved the sight of him playing the piano with his shirt open at the collar. Erwin always wanted that ivory perfection marked with his passion.

Levi arched, a squeak leaving his lips when Erwin lifted his knee up to his hip.

"Aren’t you going to-"

But Erwin was already lapping at his hole, wetting him inside and out and Levi’s words were lost in the clutch of fingers on fresh-laundered sheets.

A warm tongue trailed teasingly along the underside of his cock before Erwin pressed his fingers to Levi’s lips. They were granted immediate entrance, slicked with saliva until a strand glistened between lip and tip as he pulled them free.

"Are you ready?"

"Oui."

Levi trembled at the feel of Erwin’s hands on him, cupping his hips, spreading his larger frame across his own.

"I love your warmth," Erwin breathed.

He fit his wet fingers against Levi’s hole as he licked his throat, preparing them both for the meal. His strokes were long and broad, painting his skin with his mild anesthetic. Levi spread his legs as the fingers curled inside him.

Fingers and teeth started slow, sinking in until they found their place.

Erwin drank from Levi rarely. Levi imbibing his own blood was needed to turn him but that didn’t prevent Erwin from the occasional meal. After so long apart, he thirsted for him in a way he never had before. He could smell Levi’s blood when he’d opened the door and tasting it on his tongue made tears gather in the corners of his eyes.

Levi writhed beneath him, lifting a leg to wrap around his waist. He whimpered as Erwin’s fingers teased, scissoring and rubbing. The bite stung but he could deny Erwin nothing. He knew, in the end, he would be cared for.

He lost himself in the taste and the closeness. The fingers scrabbling across his back meant nothing and Erwin bit harder, fingered deeper. He twisted them, rising onto his knees.

"Erwin, arrêtez."

Levi felt his vision swim, a conflicting feeling with the pleasure sparking across his nerves from the motion of Erwin’s fingers. Both were becoming too much.

Erwin’s mouth filled with blood, spilling over, and he only pulled back when he was nearing fullness.

Levi’s face was pale, his body motionless.

Erwin ran a hand over his hair. Everything inside of him fell to the bottom of his gut.

"Levi?"

He cupped his face, tried to force his eyes open with gentle thumbs swept beneath each closed lid.

Pressing his ear to Levi’s chest, he released something close to a sob when he heard the threadbare beat of his heart.

Levi’s shirt was pasted to his stomach with come and Erwin maneuvered him around until the soiled garment could be removed and thrown to the floor.

Erwin left him long enough to put water for tea on, gather together anything he would need to care for Levi as he regained his strength.

He wiped him down with his own kind of reverence, cursing himself all the while. Drinking from Levi was to walk a thin line between life and undeath and that could only happen when they were both ready.

"Please, forgive me."

He ran a clean, damp cloth across his forehead. Some of the color was returning to Levi’s cheeks but he was still paler than he should have been. His skin was cold to the touch.

Erwin hated those marks on his throat. They were ragged with his greed.

Night came and Levi was taking deeper breaths. Erwin had barely left his side, only leaving to reheat the water every half hour.

He heard the moan from the kitchen and nearly dropped the kettle.

"Don’t get up," Erwin warned and Levi sagged against the pillows.

Blood oozed from the wounds and Erwin felt the waves of guilt crash over his head once more.

"Levi, I am so sorry. I was greedy with your gift. I could have-"

"It’s fine, Erwin. Truly." He touched the marks and a smile passed over his lips. "Will you be able to drink from me more regularly once I am turned?"

"I suppose. That doesn’t excuse my behavior now, however."

Levi reached a hand out to him, blue-veined wrist and slender fingers. Erwin was glad to find it warm.

"I am well and that is all that should matter. If it makes you feel better, it wasn’t an entirely painful experience."

Erwin bowed his head. “I never want to cause you a moment’s pain.”

"Telle est la vie. I will be fine as long as you always bring me tea afterward."

Erwin poured him a cup and watched him drink, resting now with his back to the headboard.

When the kettle was empty, Erwin removed his clothes and climbed in beside him. Levi set a finger against his chin and said something in French that Erwin didn’t understand. He did that often, taking advantage of the language barrier.

Erwin kissed his forehead. It was dark outside, late night in a city that didn’t seem to sleep, but Erwin was sated. One day, he would need less to sustain him. Levi’s blood and Levi’s presence would give him all the life he would need.

**Author's Note:**

> read more stuff by me [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth/works).


End file.
